It is already known to use such receiving tables, where the table top is made of la single sheet of steel plate having a constant thickness, the plate being arranged at an inclination. Therefore, the bottom side of the table top is necessarily inclined to the horizontal. This leads to problems in mounting the various externally mounted parts such as feet, bearing blocks and supports for the transport elements, linings and so forth, so that these receiving tables have not been successful in practice.